


It's To You I Will Always Return

by Roankomspacekru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Roan (The 100) Lives, Roan kom Azgeda, Roan x original female character - Freeform, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roankomspacekru/pseuds/Roankomspacekru
Summary: Ravenna and Roan think back on their first "I love you's" one night while she waits in Polis for his return.





	It's To You I Will Always Return

_"I'll return as soon as I can.  And when Lexa lifts my banishment I'll take you away from this place and we will go to Azgeda together."_

Roan's voice replayed in Ravenna's head and she sighed softly, thinking about the promise the love of her life had made her before leaving to find Wanheda.  That had been three months ago and she was tired.

Tired of waiting for him to come back.  Tired of waking up with nightmares every night without Roan there to comfort her.  Tired of the judgment she received from members of Trikru all because she had fallen in love with the prince of Azgeda.

 _Yeah a lot of good that did me._ Ravenna thought with a humorless laugh that quickly turned into a sob.

Standing up, she walked out to her balcony with a sigh.  She leaned against the railing and felt the wind move through her long hair as she fought back more tears.

"I miss you," she whispered, looking up at the stars. "Come back to me."

Her hand gently caressed the pendant of the necklace she had worn around her neck since the day Roan had been banished as her thoughts turned back to that day.

 

_"Roan, wait!" Ravenna towards Roan, not caring about the small crowd that was watching her as she flew into his waiting arms._

_"I love you," she whispered, holding onto him tightly._

_Roan pressed tender kisses to her shoulder as he held her close. "I love you too.  More than anything," he whispered back._

_Roan knew his mother's guards would try to "escort" him out of the courtyard if he lingered so he reluctantly pulled back from their embrace._

_"I have something for you," he smiled softly as he gently tucked a lose strand of hair behind her hair._

_He reached into his pocket and took out a necklace that matched the one he wore around his neck.  A necklace that symbolized love and promise._

_"I wanted to give this to you before I left but I didn't want to push you into anything you weren't ready for," he explained as he fastened it around her neck._

_Ravenna reached up and touched the matching one that hung by his heart. "What does it mean?"_

_Roan gently tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "It means that no matter where I am, I will always be yours and you will always be mine," he replied before leaning in close and kissing her slowly and tenderly._

_Ravenna held onto his jacket tightly, a single tear sliding down her cheek as his lips moved against hers._

_Roan gently wiped her tear away as they pulled back from the kiss._

_"May we meet again," he whispered._

_Ravenna choked back a sob, the words from her childhood sounding so strange and yet so right on his lips. "May we meet again," she whispered back, embracing him and kissing his cheek before shakily stepping back._

_Roan pressed a tender kiss to her hand before slowly backing away, never taking his eyes from hers.  He mounted his horse and turned, taking one last look, not at his mother or his home, but at the woman he loved more than life itself._

 

Roan sighed softly as he sat next to the fire, his fingers moving over the pendant that he still wore around his neck as his thoughts drifted back to the present.  His companions were fast asleep, confident that tomorrow they would catch up with Wanheda.  Roan was inclined to doubt them but he hoped they were right.

All he wanted was to be with Ravenna again.  He missed holding her.  He missed the sound of her voice and the taste of her lips.  But most of all, he missed the feeling of belonging he always had when he was with her.

When he was with her it didn't matter that he had been banished from his home because she was his home.  And he would do anything to get back to her.

He looked up at the stars, hoping that far away in Polis, she was looking at them too and thinking of him.

"I will come back to you soon, my love," he whispered.

 

 _"Reshop ai niron,"_ Ravenna whispered, settling into bed, holding onto her pendant securely.

 _"Rehsop ai niron,"_ Roan whispered, lying down the ground and gazing into the fire, as his fingers gently caressed his own pendant as it rested safely next to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Trig translation  
> Reshop ai niron: Good night my love


End file.
